The realisation
by Brown.eyes.and.bushy.tales
Summary: Kimiko gets Kidnapped and rai's the only one who sees any urgency. Soon they realise it's not just about the kidnapping, it's more.
1. She's been Kidnapped!

Hey! I just decided I needed a change of category, so why not Xiaolin showdown? :) It's Raikim, and it involves some action, maybe not so much this chapter, but I've finished the other two chapters already, whether or not I post them depends on the feedback I get, so don't forget to review!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Xiaolin showdown.

Hm, have I missed anything? No? Okay then, let's continue!

--

A gentle smile planted itself on Kimiko's lips as she stared up into the sky above her, picking out constellations that she knew. As a child, she had always experienced delight from star gazing. When she took a break from her electronics, and she needed to be alone for whatever reason, her attention would always come to star gazing. Her father had told her that before she was born her mother loved looking at them, he said she was always wondering what was beyond the boundaries of space. Tonight happened to be one of those times that she was in desperate need of mind clearage as she shifted to make herself comfortable on the grass. Gradually, the bottomless blue sky evolved into a purplish haze. In several hours the sun would find the sky and the soft morning dew would dominate the plants in all its shining glory. She propped herself up against an old tree beside herself as a sigh escaped her blossom-pink lips, as she fondled with her panda-patterned nails. Her Celeste orbs of vision echoed the moonlight in response as she pondered her predicament. _Is this a mutual feeling between us? Can there even be a relationship between two dragons? _She released another puff of air from her petite mouth banishing stray pieces of hair from her face. Just as she decided to stand and have yet another useless attempt at resting in her cubicle she heard a cough; whether or not it came from a friend or foe she had yet to realise. She placed herself in Fire-Defence-Mode before continuing to wonder: _Who has the shroud of shadows? _She was again brought out of her trance by the snapping of a twig behind her, and a quiet foreign curse. She immediately knew who was behind her. She dropped to the ground, slide kicking and tripping up the culprit as the shroud made its way to her hand with ease.

"Ow, Kimi. What was that for?" She glared grudgingly at him.

"Here's another question for you, how long have you been here?!" She angrily whispered aware of the whole temple being in slumber. She shook her fist in his face like it was a bomb about to explode as he backed up, preparing himself to explain.

"Not long, I-I couldn't sleep so I just….you know, went to talk to you, but you weren't there so, then I found you here."

After Raimundo made amends Kimiko dropped her arms to her side and replied with a simple "Oh," she blushed fiercely, however, she calmly resumed sitting on the hill as she patted the seat beside herself. "Room for one more?" She asked more hopefully than she'd wished to. He gratefully smiled and sat next to her, brushing shoulders with her. Kimi felt a slight awkwardness between the two and searched for some conversation.

'So Rai, what did you want to talk to me about?" Now it was his turn to flush.

"I….Um, had a bad dream…We, uh…"He seemed to think for a while. "Lost some Wu…" She knew fully well he was lying, whenever he did it to her in particular, he always appeared to mess up. In a way, that made her smile, he was cute when he was nervous. She had no idea why, but not long after he told her about the dream, she placed her head on his shoulder and snuggled up to him in the moonlit darkness. Kimiko frowned, thinking that even for a second, he may have tensed, but then decided it was a figment of her imagination as he soon loosened up and eventually returned the gesture by placing his head on top of hers. Just as he was sure the steady but heavy breathing coming from her mouth seemed a large indication she was sleeping, she popped a question.

"Rai? Can I ask you something that might seem totally predictable?"

He jumped, but replied "Sure, take a shot…" She tried not to falter, but failed miserably.

"Have you ever-you know, fallen in love with someone?"

He thought long and hard about his answer, before turning to face her right in the eyes. "Depends on the definition… Do _you_ think you've ever fallen in love?" She frowned, procrastination attempting to hold her prisoner, but to no avail.

"I dunno, I always felt that…Love was, being so close to somebody that, you had them on your mind while they were with you, and without you, their smile brings joy to each and every day you live, and the thought of them not being with you leaves you restless. I don't know if, I've ever felt that way." She stifled a yawn, repositioning herself on Raimundo's shoulder again. "But I hope I will someday…maybe..."

He questioned her definition, and just as he found himself ready to answer her, he was sure she slept comfortably this time; her light snoring was music to his ears as he picked her up and headed to her room. He placed her onto her sleeping arrangements and covered her shivering body with some sheets, before returning to his room, thinking some more about Kimiko's views on the emotion.

'_So that's love huh, not a bad thing'_ he muttered as he lay over to dream, and although her cubicle was two rooms away, the shoku warrior found himself wishing his best friend a good night.

"G'night Kim…"

'_Night Rai…'_

Kimiko stirred restlessly for what seemed to her an eternity, as her dreams were not pleasant. She bolted upright in bed, beads of sweat trickling down her face. For the second time that night she felt another's presence.

"Who-Who's there?" She called, with no response.

Kimiko left her cubicle in search of the noise, Raimundo, Clay, and Omi, were all still in bed. She shook Raimundo, with no luck, because he was a heavy sleeper.

"Come on Rai, I can't take this alone!" He brushed her off and rolled over, bringing her to the decision to leave him. Again, she tried to wake Clay and Omi, but received the same response as she had from Raimundo.

"Don't bother young monk, they can't hear you…"

"Show yourself!" She hissed, fire at the ready in her hands if she needed it.

"Sphere of yun!!" A strong voice bellowed, encasing Kimiko in a turquoise bubble of energy.

"Wudai mars, FIRE!!" She yelled, succeeding in nothing but enhancing the sea blue to an orangey prison. Behind her there were four gloat-filled chuckles that soon materialise into the bodies of her worst enemies.

"Chase young! Wuya? Jack!! And Hannibal-Roy bean!" She roared, again trying to slice her way through with a kick of fury; to her dismay, the ball used her energy against her, turning her a full three-hundred and-sixty degrees and propelling her into the opposite side of the secure orb. She sighed, suddenly feeling woozy and feeling the urge to sit and rest her powers. She obeyed her urge and lay on the floor, feeling extremely light headed. Kimiko turned around and lifelessly asked.

"What are your plans? Team up and try and get me to join you?" she met each of their eyes, disgusted at the murderous pride she found in them. Chase spoke up. "You're half right, but you're so blind I don't care to explain, not that I would even if you weren't so naïve…I suggest you begin savouring whatever strength you have left, because the moment you fight back, it will all be gone."

Again the four manically cackled while Chase clicked his fingers and they disappeared in a flash of blood-red light.

--

Rai jumped. Last night had seemed so…Real. After he put her to bed he recalled her waking him up, a hint of alarm in her voice, before leaving. The next thing he remembered was laughing and a cry of pain before he woke. Not hesitating one bit he ran to find Master Fung who was in the meditation chamber, watching over the shen gong wu. He opened one eye, directing it to the monk.

"Raimundo, you seem panicked, what is the matter?"

"Kimiko…" he panted. "I can't find her."

"Is she not in her quarters?" he raised an eyebrow.

He shook his head. "I think she's been taken. I remember-she was in panic" He paused, feeling the urge to punch something.

Master Fung stood, placing a firm hand on Raimundo's shoulder.

"Thank you for warning me, I have faith she is okay. Kimiko is extremely resourceful."

"Yeah," He muttered, staring at the ground, "But If I listened-"

"-Do not beat yourself up. Now, go and alert the other Wudai warriors to look out for any irregular disturbances..." With that, he turned around, sitting back down. Rai knitted his eyebrows. "What? You're not gonna do anything?"

"Until we know more, we can not do anything. Now do as I have commanded you." Although almost every fibre in his body willed him to bend the rules, and go and find her, he ignored them with all his might. Listening to those fibres had placed him in serious trouble on numerous occasions.

He swallowed, before replying "Yes master Fung." He bowed, and exited to find Clay, Omi and Dojo.

--

Omi sat, head first on a rock, and Clay sat beside him, tying his rope into different knots when Raimundo found him.

"Hey-Hey chrome dome!" he commented. "I need you two for a sec!"

Omi lividly muttered something about master Fung making the wrong decisions and followed Clay to see what the problem was.

"It's a mighty fine day partner, what could be the problem?" Clay whistled.

"Hm, um gee…..KIMIKO IS MISSING!"

Raimundo glared at Clay as he and Omi gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rai, we'll figure something out."

He looked away.

"How?"

"I reckon we should start as the scene of the crime." Clay smiled.

"Oh yes, most clever Clay, you thought how I would have!" Omi smiled bounding ahead to catch up with Raimundo.

He pulled back the curtain.

'_Nothing out of the ordinary'_ he thought.

"Just one more reason _I_ should be the leader!" Omi laughed, picking up an irrelevant object.

"Put that down little partner," Clay said putting Omi's hand on the ground to place the object back where he found it.

"Not a trace!" Raimundo yelled, clenching his fists so tight they turned deathly pale.

"I am most sorry Raimundo; I am sure she has just gone somewhere."

"Or, she was kidnapped! Don't you guys remember any of yesterday?" Clay completely ignored Raimundo's protests as he bent over, inspecting every inch of floor, leaving no nook or cranny unturned.

"Hey Clay, now's not the time to go through Kimi's stuff. We can do that _after_ we find her."Rai reasoned, joining clay on the ground.

"Not so fast Rai, I think I just found a vital piece of evidence..." the cowboy pointed to a mildly singed piece of her cherry red mat, The ash still visible.

"The only way she could have done this was if she was not in control of her elements, which is...Never. Not since our first year."

"Which means there was a struggle?" Raimundo added helpfully, having calmed down slightly.

"Yes, we know that now, but from whom?"

The three boys pondered; Rai's facial expression the deepest, as he rubbed his chin in frustration.

" I suppose we should go and see Master Fung and update him."

" I believe, we are under the correct rail!"

"...On the right track Omi..." Rai sighed. Now was not the ideal time to try and teach his young comrade how to use slang.

--

Mater Fung nodded; processing the valuable information he had presently been fed. "Good job Clay; I shall see what the other elder monks make of this discovery. That will be all for now."

"But what if she's-"  
"Raimundo, it was not a suggestion, it was an order." He turned regarding the dragon of wind's expression; his green eyes had lost their customary light, and were now clouded over with indecision and melancholy consideration. He began to continue on his way before stopped by Rai again.

"Wait! We can't just do nothing-"

"If you did search for her, would you know where to go?" He opened his mouth to reply but was silenced with a firm gaze.

"...No, Master Fung, I wouldn't." He scrunched his eyes up; it was clearly visible he hadn't taken the dragon of fire's mysterious departure as well as the Water and Earth dragons. This time Master Fung was able to slip away without any disturbance as Clay placed a comforting hand on Raimundo's shoulder.

"You okay buddy? Omi and I are gonna help ourselves to some grub, wanna come?"

"Nah, I-I'm just gonna catch some Z's."

"Alright," He removed his consoling hand and ushered Omi to the kitchen to find something to eat for lunch. As he walked back to their cubicles, he heard the distant sound of Clay trying to explain the phrase 'Grub' to the young monk. These sounds relaxed him slightly, as he lay down and reflected the last eventful few hours.

--

I think Rai may be a bit ooc, but bare with me!

Reviewers will get...cookies! Who doesn't love the chocolaty/fruity goodness?


	2. Two wishes

Kimiko opened one eye, full of dread as to what she may see before them. What she saw was enough to blow her away. Yes, she was still in the sphere of yun, but not in prison. She was levitating over a fountain, placing her hand on her throat and wishing she could drink it in her desperation for hydration. A startlingly confident voice addressed her, in an almost humble, but sinister tone.

"Good morning Kimiko, I trust you slept well…" She nodded, deciding she was going to have to play along and be as casual as possible.

"Because I am not as hostile-when it comes to hospitality-as my other allies, I will grant two wishes for you. Choose wisely." He smirked as her cover was blown as she struggled for words.

"What's the catch?" She asked, examining her nails, but becoming more and more conscious of her pyjamas by the second.

"Oh, no catch, dragon of the flame…"

She mock thought before answering, "I want to go home, that would be a start!" Small flickers of yellow danced across her index finger as she suddenly felt weaker.

"No can do…No contact with the temple or any of its inhabitants." He grinned deviously, sending her stomach into a sudden need to release most of the contents of her last meal.

'_I'd like a chance to beat you senseless, the minuet I get out of here I'm gonna -'_

"I have the mind-reader-conch you know…" She opened her clenched fists before crossing her bent legs.

"Oh…well…In that case, I'll have Pochi raider, and….." She listened to her stomach before replying wistfully, "And breakfast."

Again, chase smirked. "Done…" He stalked away to take care of his own business, leaving Kimiko and everything she desired in her bubble. There was not one fault with everything she received that morning, while the plates sprouted wings and left her with more room as she settled down and began to play the game Omi had taken a shine to. Later on, when all four of the mischievous villains were in the room, three of the four watching her contently play Pochi raider, she nonchalantly asked.

"So, why did you guys bring me here again? And…Don't you all hate each other? I can't remember the amount of times you've all double-crossed each other, the haylin side is so…"

"Untrustworthy?" Wuya purred, widening Kimi's eyes a fraction as she pressed her back as far from her as she could.

"Untrustworthy, that…fits" She came back to reality soon. "But, why me? I know Omi and Rai and-"

"Isn't it obvious young dragon? We joined forces, because, as one, we are as triumphant as you have been previously, three masterminds put together to form this excellent plan, one monk goes, the other monks follow, into their own death traps, that is…" Her expression was pained but hopeful; maybe they hadn't noticed her disappearance and had just shrugged it off as tiredness. She remembered that Master Fung had given them the day off.

"Oh they've noticed." Hannibal bean mused, holding the bronze conch. "They're piecing together false evidence as we speak, things that will lead they're suspicions right to you: the marionette in the plan."

Kimiko buried her head in her hands and shook her head.

'_I hope you don't come…'_

She hugged her knees and rested her head on them, feeling another strong urged to sleep, before long, she drifted off into mild slumber.

--

"Young ones!" Master Fung interrupted Omi, Clay and Raimundo's conversation.  
"Yes Master Fung?" the three boys asked in unison, standing from the table.  
"I've discovered three missing shen gong wu, the sphere of yun, the shadow of fear, and the reversing mirror; I believe this has something to do with Kimiko's disappearance." Rai perked up, as an explanation occurred to him. "That's why none of us got woken up! The shadow of fear can take people's dreams and worst fears and bring them out of the mind, but with the reversing mirror...Does that mean"  
"-Yes Raimundo, Now we must figure out who and why.."  
"It could be four people, Wuya, Hannibal bean, Jack Spicer, or Chase young..." Clay decided. Rai had another notion, not hesitating to share it with the others. "Or all of them together! Master Fung! That's it! We can go now right?"  
"Not quite Raimundo. There is still the little matter of _where_ they've taken her."  
"It has to be Chase young's lair right? We have to go now!"  
"Raimundo, a shoku warrior does not rush into things-"  
"What are you saying? That we should just leave her? Who knows what they'll do to her!"  
"We will have a better chance in succeeding if we pinpoint their exact location, instead of thoughtlessly rushing into things."  
"But I thought we were supposed to trust our instincts! I know that she's there!" "Raimundo, you are not to go."  
"Fine! But if we're too late, then what?" He released a puff of oxygen from his mouth before storming off to his room to calm himself down, Omi and Clay not far behind.

--

Kim stood ferociously, determined to break free. Not heeding Chase's warning she summoned her arrow sparrow and threw three rounds, succeeding in nothing but clouding her sphere in temporary smoke. From a higher area of the ceiling, a haughty Jack descended becoming stationary in front of her. She sat cross legged, seemingly in a state of meditation while Jack watched smugly; proud that he had succeeded in something, although his ego was twice as bigger, which was a bad sign for everyone else. Just as he thought he was undetected Kimiko spoke "Do you mind? Either let me go, or move. You're blocking the light."  
"I'll let you go," Kimiko visibly perked at this, before realising there must be a humiliating catch. "If you give me a kiss." She scoffed. "Pfft, didn't your mother ever teach you that kidnapping doesn't make you any popular? Obviously not …"she returned her attention to meditating, acting as if she hadn't just accomplished deflating his ego a ton. At Kim's reaction, Hannibal bean, Chase, and Wuya who had appeared just to see the look on both of their faces when she turned him down. Chase and Hannibal bean grinned with satisfaction, while Wuya had to bight her lip to restrain her laughter. Nothing amused her more than Jack being physically or mentally hurt. She allowed another breath of non-approval to come out of her mouth as she plunged into deep thought. Although she had absolute faith in her three friends, she also wondered how much the three--excluding Jack--'s powers would do against just one Wudai warrior. That tiny notion in her mind seemed to be growing, but she made sure it was overcast by trust. They had never failed before, and they weren't about to. Her eyes drifted to where Hannibal bean rested on Wuya's shoulder then to Chase, ignoring Jack, then to Pochi on her game screen, but her memory came back to Raimundo, which was who she wanted to see the most, but she couldn't. If anything happened to him it would be her fault, and she couldn't live with the guilt.

--

"He'll be here within the hour, care to watch?" Chase brought the image to her as she gasped.

"That's right, a matter of moments.."

--

Raimundo growled, glancing at his Blade of the Nebula. '_I should be using this in battle right now,'_ He deliberated. Seeing something dark out of the corner of his eye, Rai glanced up, to be greeted by a little black crow, he furrowed his brow murmuring, "Chase young…" He took his blade, and headed for the meditation chamber. He took a quick glance at the chime near the door, before playing the tune to a poem to open the vault. He equipped himself with his blade of the Nebula, the golden tiger claws, and the thorn of thunderbolt, before catching up with the little ebony raven that had began to fly. _'I'm coming Kimiko, just hang on...' _He flew slightly off the ground to close distance between him and the bird just in case he lost it, on their way to chase's lair. A little thought in the back of his mind asked, _Isn't it a little bit strange that the bird is just taking you there? Why would they want you to find her? 'Right now, I just want to know that she's safe!' _He argued back in his mind.

--

"_No_!" Kimiko exclaimed, having seen the whole thing. In private, Chase and Wuya discussed Kimiko. "She loosing the fight to the shen gong wu, I can feel it. Her Wudai dragon essence is weakening by the second. All we need is an emotional breakdown, and her 'flame' will be in my possession" he looked to Wuya for response. "That's what I love about you, so secretive…so powerful" She purred into his ear. "Thank you," He replied, taking her hand away from stroking his neck. "I shall remember that when I'm taking the young monk's power…"

--

Kimi stood up, stretching her legs and attempting to at least get some practise in. She was defeated. Kimiko Tohomiko daughter of the Toshiro Tohomiko the video game tycoon, for the first time in her life, was admitting defeat. With her very own azure eyes she had witnessed his indecision and concern. She knew every detail of him; she had from quite an early stage in their friendship. Even though she still allowed him to infuriate her from time to time. He hid behind a cocky, arrogant exterior, but he was a kind-spirited individual who was always valiant, and depended on his instincts to tell him what was right. Just like his element, he could be tough, bitter, but soft, easy to see through and warm. The one thing she had gained from being captive inside the sphere of yun, was that she had enough time to reflect on things, like why she understood that being a Xiaolin warrior risks needed to be taken, and she didn't exactly like, but didn't mind Clay or Omi getting hurt in fights, but when Raimundo got attacked, she was overprotective, and it scared her. Being inside the bubble, she recognized exactly what it was, when they sat on top of the tree, and she had leaned on him for support, and they had discussed it. Love: Thinking about him non-stop, feeling restless when not in his company, believing she is lost when he is lost. She beamed at that, like her element; fiery, free willed and flexible, yet when in contact with wind, fire grows and such an impact can be is made when in contact with it. Kimiko Tohomiko was willingly in love with Raimundo Pedrosa, and while she expected to love it, she hated it. The haylin side had used it to their advantage, and now, because of her carelessness, it could cost the world its goodness. Right now, she hated the emotion, she hated the haylin side, and she hated Raimundo for being everything she had wished for in her previously lonely life. Because she had no optimism left. Could he have enough hope for the both of them?

--

He charged, not yet reaching his maximum. Raimundo was currently neck and neck with the raven that was currently picking up additional speed as they went. He was convinced they were going faster than cars as adrenalin surged through him, making all vehicles in sight seem almost stationary. As he challenged the bird to pick up the pace he silently prayed for Kimiko to be safe. He was convinced she was unaware of it, but he loved that girl, maybe even slightly more than his own family. Perhaps it was that she allowed him to taste freedom, and independence. She was no flower, like other girls he'd been involved with, along with the fact that he felt a real connection with her; They both fought for what they believed in, and maybe he was being entirely cliché when he made promises behind her back to protect her but he was literally 'the wind beneath her wings'. Up ahead, the mouth of the front of the lair glowed, eerily welcoming him closer. He could almost feel and hear the leathery voices giving him the sensation to enter. The raven too beckoned him, and, as always, he believed in his instincts to lead him. He took one cautious step, then another and before he knew it, he was running. He could feel the drastic change from bitter cold to humid air as he inhaled the space around him, pushing on. Dark murmurs in the distance directed him, however, a purer one overruled them, pleading with him to turn back. He chose that direction and continued to travel. His first priority at that moment was Kimiko, and he swore he wouldn't go back to the temple without her.

--

"I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME RAI! STOP BEING AN MORONE!" She screamed, having being forced to watch. "You're…gonna loose…" she then whispered, blinking back invisible tears. She relieved the pressure on her knees and sat, hoping his steady breathing pattern would soothe her. But it soon became rapid with panting while she scanned his surroundings. He was….. "Kimiko!" He wheezed, gluing himself to the sphere, the only thing preventing their hands and foreheads from touching. "Why?" She asked.

"Why what?" He seemed genuinely concerned by now.

"Why did you come when I told you not to Raimundo?! Idiot! This is a trap! They knew better than you and I did. Now they're going to hurt you…And, I'll have to watch…"

He considered this, putting a brave smile on to reassure her. "No worries, I got the golden-"

"Ah Raimundo, how nice of you to bring us some shen gong wu…" Wuya playfully mused. He turned no fear apparent in his emerald eyes.

"You know why I'm here," he firmly stated, which Kimiko couldn't help but admire, he was prepared to come alone, to challenge them, just for her.

"Yes, your fiery friend. You see, we'd like to keep her, she has her entertainment uses…" Hannibal bean smirked seeing the enraged monks.

"I am not an object!" Kimiko yelled in her own language, punching hard against her captivation. The four villains seemed amused by her sudden resentment, but she couldn't help herself, when she was with Raimundo, she felt so strong, fighting beside him felt so right…So when they asked her to repeat herself, her response was

"I'll say this in English, I am NOT an object! You filthy, evil, creeps! Lowering yourselves to this! I hope you realise what you're doing!" she hissed, gaining five surprised looks.

"Thank you." Chase smiled. "Now, I don't allow trespassers, so Jack, seen as you haven't exercised today, why don't you humour our Brazilian friend?" By now Kimiko was foaming at the mouth cursing things unfit to be repeated in Japanese. "Okay, this'll be a warm up." Rai smiled, proudly showing his sword off. Jack cowered, running away, dropping the small bag of shen gong wu in the process. He touched it, unfortunately at the same moment as Chase. The bag radiated with power, signalling the beginning of a showdown. "Chase, I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown, my golden tiger claws against your shroud of shadows,"

"Accepted, the game is the first to get to the other side of the cave within sixty seconds." Raimundo nodded, never removing his piercing glare from chase. "Let's go, Xiaolin showdown!!" they roared in unison.

--

I've never written a showdown before, so, if it's too short the next chapter, waste no time in telling me, I still think the characters are ooc!

Don't own XS!

And another thing, sorry about not actually putting what Kimiko said in japanese but i'm not fluent in japanese so I have no idea how to say what she said in japanese, and i couldn't find a good translator.


	3. Another day

I had loads and loads of ideas on how this could end, so I might put some alternative endings up at a later date.

Here's the last instalment, thankyou xXWindxFireXx, MooseTracks2020, and Anna Maria :)

Disclaimer: Don't own Xiaolin showdown, If I did I'd be busy making a fourth season.

Cookies for all! (Hands out cookies)

--

"Master Fung!" Omi called, motioning him further.

"What is it Omi?" He politely asked, stepping back slightly.

"Raimundo is gone, and so is some of the shen gong wu!"

"Omi, do you know where?" Omi stared at him for a few seconds, occasionally looking at the ground. "Omi, this is important!"

"No Master, but Clay says he may have seen a black bird."

"Then you must leave immediately, Dojo will accompany you."

"Yes Master," Omi bent, proceeding to inform Clay of their mission.

--

The environment had distorted dramatically. As per usual, the waterfalls had produced a second level, and a ying yang timer was immobile at the side, wielding enough sand to last a minuet. After the traditional gong yi tampai, Rai made the first move, making a mad dash to Chase's side, only to be jabbed in the side by Chase, who then leaped over to his other side, tripping him as Raimundo clutched at his sides.

"Rai!" Kimiko cried, becoming exasperated.

"I'm fine," He winced as he arose, placing his hand out in front of himself.

"Shoku star wind!" He bellowed.

Chase was caught in the wind, and tripped forward slightly, growing more and more aware of the sand timer. Forty-two seconds remained, while Rai made a dive for his end, however, Chase was in his way with the shroud of shadows, sending Rai back a meter.

"Golden tiger claws!" He yelled jumping into the portal the claws opened. He was spit out just next to the crossing line, barged out of the way via Chase. As Chase ran for his end Rai saw a golden opportunity, he was closer to the line than Chase, and not being guarded. He rolled for all he was worth as the atmosphere returned to its normal visual status. The bag of wu was now in Rai's hands as he walked directly under Kimiko. "Reversing mirror!" he called, as the sphere faded, rejecting Kimiko as gravity drew her into his embrace. For a few moments, she rested her head on his shoulder, taking in his scent and his warmth, as if those two supplies were the only thing keeping her alive. Her eyes were glossed over with tears she hoped were only noticed by her when they drifted over to Jack and Wuya. She whispered small gratitude into Rai's ear as he proceeded to lift her bridal style and soar into the setting sky, taking great care in clutching her and the shen gong wu like a baby. She stared at him with a grateful twinkle in her eye, as Raimundo flashed a smile at her.

"Thanks again Rai, you did a good job, you're a good leader."

He frowned. "I think I can kiss my leader status goodbye…Master Fung near enough told me if I went after you that was it…"

"And you came anyway?" She guiltily asked. "I cost you your ranking, you shouldn't have come for me…" She told him, a solid tear glistened as it fell from her cheek into the sky. Raimundo saw this and lifted her chin up with his free index finger, a serious, but gentle look on his face.

"Hey, it was worth it. Besides, I you're not around, who else is there to mess with?" He got the response he'd hoped for with a suppressed giggle and a smile from Kimiko. He made some ease-full loops in the sky to entertain her before continuing to listen to what she had to say.

"I thought they'd kill you, they talked about how I was just a pawn in some big master plan of theirs to isolate you from the group because you're leader…" She beamed again. "But I was really happy when you came; somehow I just knew you'd be safe, so that's why I'm saying thanks. For…being careful." Rai gave a content sigh before looking at her once more, "You're right, I do care, that's why I need to tell you, that I-" He was interrupted by a roar from a certain green dragon, carrying a small boy and a Texan, they waved, stopping so Raimundo and Kimiko could get on. Kimiko and Raimundo sat next to Omi, while Clay sat at the back.

"Hey you guys." Kimiko greeted, adjusting herself on Dojo's back.

"So, where have you been Kimiko?" Omi interrogated her, pointing a finger in her face.

"Chase, Wuya, Jack and Hannibal kidnapped me. Their plan was to break us up, so they had a fighting chance."

"Yeah, and they were so desperate they teamed up when they hate each other," Rai informed them, looking to Clay who seemed to be thinking.

"Then I don't suppose you know if anything else is happening?" Clay asked.

"No. But I don't think this is the end..."

On that notion, Dojo landed in the temple grounds as the monks scattered to find master Fung.

"Master Fung! We have returned with Raimundo and Kimiko!" Omi beamed, while Master Fung stared at Kimiko and Raimundo. Kimiko stood her ground staring, however, Raimundo lowered his head in shame, waiting for a scolding from his master.

"You have done well, Raimundo," He placed a hand on his shoulder as he looked up.

"You mean, you're not going to demote me?"

"No, you showed great courage and excellent leadership skills. In not heeding my warnings, and trusting your tiger instincts, you have returned safely with not only Kimiko, but the lost shen gong wu. I will return the shen gong wu to their rightful places young ones." Master Fung finished, reaching for the bag, before Clay butted in.

"No disrespect Master but, I think we'd like to take it." Clay smiled.

"Okay then, I will see you all tomorrow, at the normal time for training." They said their goodbyes, but master Fung wasn't finished. "Oh, and Kimiko, I suggest you get some rest. The sphere of yun should have taken all magic you possess, but it did not. This may mean that instead, you have been drained of energy in your subconscious battle to keep your dragon abilities."

"…Yes master Fung." She nodded. The next thought that crossed her mind was how she needed to get cleaned up, and if she was happy about sleeping alone again. She glanced at the boys, who had their attention on her, as she began to walk. "Oh, and, you can stop gawking at me like fish now boys…" Unbeknownst to them, her expression harboured an amused grin when the sound of nervous whistling reached her ears.

--

Just as master Fung had promised her later on that day, he came to visit her stall.

"Yes Master?"

"Kimiko, I think we may postpone our discussion till a later date, after all, you must be tired, and the nights still young."  
"...Okay Master Fung. Goodnight?"

"Goodnight, young Kimiko."

She seated herself, cross-legged, on her mat, thinking about the last twenty-four hours. How she'd been taken, and been sick to her stomach at the mere mention of Raimundo's name. She stared at her hands as if she expected to see signs of a disease, to her discomfort; her fair skin had no abnormalities. She knew exactly what was 'wrong' with her, yet she was too petrified to confront it. If she didn't let him know soon, she would become insane.

"_If I don't do it now, I'll never do it,"_ She thought out loud, unaware of another's presence.

"Do what?" A confident voice answered.

"Nothing!" She looked up. _Well I blew that chance._

"Hey Rai, I can't sleep. Wanna take a walk?"

"I was just about to say the same thing, let's go."

While Kimiko debated whether or not to share her feelings, Raimundo had a dilemma of his own. She reached for his hand, as he observed her. She smelt like cherry blossom in spring, and all the sweet things people enjoy. Her face glowed like the moon at night and her contemplative, but calm expression eased him, like he felt that he was not the only person who had things to think about. Here he was, holding his admirer's hand, and she did not seem the slightest bit fazed. Little did he know she was about ready to burst with happiness and uncertainty at the butterflies released from her stomach.

'_This is not me…'_

_These things happen…_

'_I'm not supposed to fall in love, I don't…'_

_You don't what?_ _You know it's true, now say it!_

"I love Raimundo…" She whispered to the little voice in her head, suddenly realising her mistake as she saw Rai perk up.

"What did you say?"

"N-nothing…Um, let's just go…for that walk." She smiled, leading him out of her cubical.

She began to feel drowsy, and leaned heavily on Raimundo, knowing he would support her. Then, the crisp, wintry draft hit her, instantly alerting her senses so she stood up straight. Rai looked over to her, to see her cradling her triceps in a desperate attempt to gain warmth. It took no judgment for him to embrace her tightly, and rub her shoulders to keep her warm, even though she was the dragon of fire and this should not affect her, although she was weak, and still needed to rest up.

"Maybe you should go and get a jacket." He commented, earning a glare as she pushed him off.

"I'm fine." She stated, carrying on up the hill where he found her in the beginning.

"Kim!" He whined, following her up.

She sat, concentrating hard as she emitted a blazing orange radiance that stretched two inches outwards.

"What are you doing Kim?"

"Using my dragon essence to keep myself warm,"

"So would it burn me if I touched you?"

"Nah," He reached out, retracting his hand as it reddened, using his powers over the wind and the frosty evening to cool it down.

"Aye! Kimi!"

"Just kidding, I did want to burn you, but it's safe now,"

"You sure?"

"Positive," She giggled.

He placed an arm around her, and to his delight, his arm did not ignite. He sighed happily, watching the mist above their heads, and wondering what possessed them to be outside on a night like this. He knew Kimiko would be okay, he also knew the morning after he would have a cold. But he always lived for that day, which was what he was doing now.

"Hey Rai?"

"Yeah?"

"Before Dojo called us earlier. What were you going to tell me? You said you cared for me, and that's why you needed to tell me something." He paused for a long time, before Kimiko looked up, seeing he was focusing intently on the damp blades of grass in front of himself.

"Well? Will you tell me or not?"

"It's best if I don't…I mean, you'll hate me for it…"

"I will not! Rai…Whatever you have to say-unless it's a prank or cruel joke- I want to hear."

"Well…you know we're best friends right?"

"Right!" She smiled, playfully punching his cheek.

He observed her some more, and even though her powers kept her torso warm, her nose and cheek were red with cold as she waited expectantly for him to continue. Even in the bitter cold, she could pull off anything her appearance took on.

"It's just that. It's been nearly four years since we joined the temple right?"

"Yeah? Rai? Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, not with you, with me…I just…want to protect you. Cuz' I like you, _more_ than friends." He looked down, his face furrowed with frustration and anger towards himself when she didn't answer.

"Rai, I -"

"Yeah, I get it, you like me just as a friend, yeah."  
"No, that's not it at all it's just, I feel the same way, that look in your face, I-I can see the same thing in myself."

"You mean-"

"Yeah, that's right. I "Like" you too." She frowned, her cheeks turning redder, but this time Raimundo was convinced it wasn't because of the cold.

"What's wrong? What's with the _like_ instead of like?"

"Cause I don't just like you, I -"

"Love you…"

She gingerly smiled at him, and nodded in gratitude for him finishing the sentence. Nothing was said again for a long time, each second ticking away like a bomb for Kimiko.

"-Love you too…" He finished, brushing his hand off Kim's rosy cheek, before planting a tender kiss on the same spot. She grasped the spot the moment he pulled away, and smiled. As far as she was concerned this day was even better than the day her father introduced her to his whole new evolution in gaming technology. She returned his kiss, but on the lips. If Raimundo could ever describe her lips, it would be as sweeter than sugar, and as soft as a new born baby's behind. He gave her an uneven grin as he held her close to retain body-warmth, as she did the same for him, and soon soft flakes fell from the heavens, sprinkling the top of their heads as they continued to kiss under the tree they had grown under, becoming their favourite place to be, until the temple grounds were blanketed in a thin layer of pearly white snow. They broke apart, when Kimiko had something to say.

"You know, this could just be the most cliché moment of my entire life, and do you know what?"

"What?"

"I love it!" They laughed, spending the rest of the night, snuggled up close, keeping each other warm (Although it was mostly Kimiko) and talking about the future, and how they'd explain the sudden illness to Master Fung in the morning.

_Yep, just a normal day... _

--

The last few lines kinda suck…But I'm pretty happy about the way the whole thing turned out, so, yeah! Tell me what you think :)

and, its it gong yi tampai, or gong yi tempai? I'm not sure about that one.


End file.
